Many tools are powered by pneumatic air or hydraulic fluid that provides the necessary pneumatic or hydraulic power to the tool. Impact wrenches, for example, can use pressurized air to impart torque to a work piece to loosen or tighten the work piece. Such tools tend to undergo a large amount of abuse, such as accidentally being dropped on a hard surface. Some of these tools may include a handle and/or outer housing made of a plastic material. This plastic material may not be as strong and durable as other materials, and may tend to break or fracture when abused or dropped.